monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Druella/@comment-104.234.246.194-20160628001353/@comment-26419174-20160704205420
@ Taunt: Let me start this response with a single question: What is the Order of the Chief God? The canon answers thusly: " The Order is the religious organization that reveres the Chief God who is purported to be the creator of the world." There are claims for it to be the world government, but they come not from the canon itself but rather the interpretations, so let me stuck to the official stuff here. The Order is a religious organization which serves as the state religion for the majority of the human governments. As such, it's ultimate authority, including the authority to decide what or who is part of the Order and what/who is not, lies with the deity they worship- the Chief God. And the Chief God is rather clear on that neither the monsters nor the incubi can be members of the Order. With that in mind, tell me: how can there be members of the Order if all sentient beings left are monsters or incubi? And if there are no members of the Order left how can it even exist? You mention the Order government, but governments are made of people and there are no people left to constitute a government! If/ when DLs plan comes to fruition the Order of the Chief God as we knowit will seize to exist. The only way it may remain is if the CG will change her mind(bloody unlikely given the FAQ's) or if the DL's forces will be able to implement whatever plan DL has for Chiefly and make her change her mind that way. And I doubt that would not include brainwashing in some way. That, however, is pretty much a takeover. "And, I have to emphasize again, the mamono need not to do anything major. No invasions, no conquering" "''I couldn't say this claim is wrong. Eveyone has their own opinion. There's no right or wrong regarding this issue"'' '' '' I wasn't making a claim there. I was rewording what is directly stated by the canon. If you are trying to attach an ethics claim to this, you have to keep in mind that I was explicitly arguing from an in-universe pro-order and,+- to some degree "wish to keep out of it and make sure so do my descendants" PoV, in which case it is BAD BAD BAD. Now, come to think of it, it appears to me that we are having a bit of a misunderstanding. I was arguing against your claim that Order's attack on mamono are unprovoked and did it strictly from in-universe perspective. The reason is arguing from out of universe is mostly pointless. The Order is intended as the bad guys they are given all the sins in the world, where as mamono are shining Mary sues who can do no wrong. The author claimed this as his intention and all slip ups are at worst further proof of his self-admitted mediocre writing skills .If you want to enter such an argument ,then I would have to disappoint you by conceding immediately. If, on the other hand you will try an in-universe debate, you would have to start by keeping in mind the fact that some of the relevant bits are unlikely to be known to anyone from the order(mental effects of incubisation ) and some others to very few. And with a limited amount of info available, things actually look very grim for the Order, necessitating(again, in-universe, little to no info on how mamono truly are!) the extreme measures . And that is even before you throw propaganda and disinformation into the mix. Lastly, for the old times sake: "The Order ... a merciless totalitarian regime" and "they want world domination and control". Evidence? With links please!:-P